


A Day in The Hokage's Office

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Teasing, Begging, Bottom Uchiha Obito, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Hatake Kakashi, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kakashi was working in the office and Obito came over just to distract him.He groaned when the Uchiha sat in front of him on the desk, spreading his legs, teasing."Do you like me with pants or without pants?"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	A Day in The Hokage's Office

Kakashi didn't bother looking up when he heard the door to his office open and shut. He knew the footfall and the scent of the person entering, and decided that it would be best to ignore him until he was finished with his work.

"Ohhh, hokage-sama." Kakashi froze, surprised and aroused by the low way his lover had uttered the phrase. He looked up slowly, deeming whatever Obito had to say definitely more important than his current paperwork concerning team assignments.

"Yes, Obito?" Kakashi asked. "I am rather busy, so you might want to try again later."

Obito raised an eyebrow, his body leaning over the desk, propped up by his hands. Kakashi made no move as a grin slowly grew over Obito's face. He narrowed his eyes, and Kakashi struggled to remain still unmoved as Obito licked his lips, still grinning.

"You've got plenty of time," Obito said. "Team assignments aren't due for another few days, and I know you like any reason to procrastinate."

"Except that I have Shizune and the Elders breathing down my back at the moment, demanding to have the work done already," Kakashi replied. He patted Obito's cheek, and leaned back in his chair, away from Obito's oozing appeal. "I'd rather have it done for the meeting this afternoon."

"Take a lunch break with me," Obito said. "They can't be so awful as taking a lunch break from you." He circled the desk, dragging his hand along the edge. Kakashi swallowed as he watched Obito's eyes take him in, entirely, and was intrigued by the hungry look in his eyes. Kakashi groaned when Obito sat in front of him on the desk, spreading his legs, teasing.

"Do you like me with pants or without pants?"

"Obito," Kakashi said, standing up and looking him in the eye. "You're a very nice distraction, but we really should—"

"Oh shut up," Obito said. He grabbed Kakashi by the white coat he was wearing, and pulled him close. "You're the hokage. Act like one."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he pulled down his mask. "You're such an ass when you're horny, you know that?"

Obito didn't respond, but kissed Kakashi instead, dragging him down into the kiss with no regret.

"So, will you please your wife, Hokage-sama?"

"Wife? Does it mean you want me to propose to you?"

"That would be amazing,"

Kakashi chuckled. Eagerly, he kissed Obito back, tongue darting into the Uchiha's mouth, pulling him close against him. He felt Obito's legs tighten around his waist, grinding their crotch.

Both of them moaned in the kiss. Obito let Kakashi dominate him by sucking or biting his lips, exploring his mouth. That felt so good, Obito was sure that he could be turned on by Kakashi's kiss alone every day.

Kakashi grabbed Obito's ass, squeezing it while grinding their crotch still.

"Aahh, aahh, Hokage-sama, mmhh,"

“Oh, I prefer you calling me with my name, Obito. It sounds beautiful when you moan my name," Kakashi started to take off Obito's clothes, but he froze as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama? Are you in there?" It was Shizune's voice. 

Kakashi looked at Obito, and his lover rolled his eyes. “Ugh, why now?”

"Well, you still can get my cock… under the desk,”

Obito was silent, but then smirked, he got an idea for what he would do. “Of course,” He slid off the desk and under it. As Kakashi was pulling up his mask and trying to look busy, the door opened and Shizune entered.

"Are you finished with the team assignments yet? The Elders want them for the meeting today, and—"

"Well, I am working on them, as you can see. But there are quite a few this year, so I'm not quite finished ye—" Kakashi froze in the mid sentence, choking on his words. He felt Obito's hands slid up his thighs, squeezing gently. He didn't expect Obito would start this fast.

"Hokage-sama?" Shizune looked at him with concern as he attempted not to move. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed. Would you like me to—"

"No no! That's quite all right, Shizune-san," he said, smiling at her. Obito's hand was on his cock now, stroking the erection through the fabric of his pants. Kakashi was struggling not to groan or something in front of Shizune. "I am perfectly fine. I'm sure I'll have them mostly done by the time we have that meeting this afternoon. It is later in the afternoon, yes? I'm afraid I have some lunch plans that I am running late for." Kakashi thanked his years of ANBU training for giving him the skill to have a cool face under any circumstance.

"Lunch plans?" Shizune asked. "Why is it that every hokage I work for is a procrastinator? Well, I'll tell them, but I hope your plans are more important than—"

Kakashi began to tune out whatever lecture Shizune was giving him with a smile, pretending to listen as Obito's hand slowly stroked him, gently squeezing the cock and taking his time. Kakashi toed off a sandal with Obito's help, and returned the favor of the hand job by rubbing his foot against Obito's crotch, smiling broadly when he felt how hard his lover already was.

"M-Mnhh," Obito bit his lips to lower his moan as he kept working to satisfy Kakashi.

"You're not listening to a word I say, are you?" Shizune asked. She threw up her hands, and shook her head.

Kakashi felt Obito's mouth clamp down on his knee, muffling a moan, and tried not to grin. If Shizume found out that Obito was under the desk, she'd probably kill them both.

"Four o'clock, Hokage-sama, don't forget." She said and left the office. The door slammed shut behind her, and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

Kakashi heard Obito under the desk, and felt his chair get pushed back a little. Looking down, he watched as Obito undid the front of his pants, freeing his cock from the confines of his pants.

Obito licked his lips and leaned forward, tasting the cock with the tip of his tongue. Leaning back, Kakashi let out a low groan as Obito's mouth slowly sucked him, hand gently cupping his balls. It felt good, and as Obito's head slowly bobbed up and down, lips and tongue working hard to please him, Kakashi reached his hand down and lost his fingers in Obito's hair.

Obito lifted his head, and looked up at Kakashi. Their eyes locked on each other, Obito's tongue flickered against Kakashi's cock, and he let out a groan again. Tugging on Obito's hair, Kakashi pushed his cock deeper into the other man's mouth and fucked his throat.

Obito choked. A little tear formed in the corner of his eyes. Kakashi continued his move, he fucked Obito's mouth until the drool fell down the chin of the Uchiha.

"M-Mnn! Nnn! Ngh!" Obito moaned with the throbbing cock in his mouth.

That's it. That's what Kakashi wanted to see. The red face of Obito with tears and his heavy breathing, and the drool on his chin. Looks so horny and needy.

Kakashi then pulled out and said, "It's not fair that it's only my cock being exposed like this." He pressed his foot on Obito's crotch, stepping on his hardening cock through the pants.

"Aaah, d-don't do that." Obito covered his mouth with his back hand as his face got redder. "Mmn, nggh, mmm." He felt Kakashi's foot moving on his crotch teasingly. "Kakashi, please… stop… nggh,"

"Don't you like it? Your cock is so hard that I can see the shape through your pants." Kakashi added more pressure on Obito's cock.

"Aahh, stop it, please."

"You didn't even show me a proper fight. Doesn't it mean you like it?"

Obito bit his lips. Yes, he liked it. He liked when Kakashi dominated him, playing and teasing his body like this. But it was torturing at the same time, and he just wanted Kakashi to fuck him senseless immediately.

"Take off your pants."

Soon the pants left the Uchiha half-naked and the cock immediately stood up as the owner made it free. The floor felt cold against his bare skin. 

Kakashi's foot, his toe to be exact, trailed Obito's cock from bottom to top. The Uchiha bit his lips, it felt ticklish. Obito gasped when Kakashi's toe reached his tip, covering it.

"Look at your cock. Shamelessly standing."

"Nggh, j-just fuck me already, Kakashi."

"Oh, like you said, we have plenty of time, Obito."

Kakashi moved down his toe to Obito's balls, tickling and pressing it with his fingers.

"H-Hokage-sama, aahh!" Obito breathed heavily, the tease on his balls was enough to make precum appear on his tip. Yet, Obito kept spreading his legs.

"Now…" Kakashi mumbled as he moved lower to Obito's exposed hole. His toe teased it with pressure again, and Obito moaned.

"Kakashi, n-not there, aahh,"

Kakashi could feel Obito's hole twitching, and he teased him even more by pressing the tip of his toe on the hole.

"Nggh, no, Kakashi." Obito bit his lips.

The silver haired hokage didn't stop there, he then circled his toe around Obito's hole. The Uchiha's body trembled to feel the tease. He wanted more. He wanted more than that!

"K-Kakashi, please..."

Hearing Obito kept begging him, Kakashi finally let him stand on his feet. He made Obito lie on his chest on the desk, and summoned a sex toy, a dildo.

Seeing that, Obito knew what Kakashi would do, he slowly felt that dildo stretching his hole and went deeper. Stuck in his ass, vibrating inside. "Aaah, Kakashi, mmm,"

But a hard slap suddenly landed on Obito's ass.

"Ahh!" The Uchiha's moan echoed. "Kakashi, what—ahh!" Second slap came to his ass.

"You promised not to come here while I'm working and you broke it," Third slap came.

"Ahh! I'm sorry—ahh!" His hole clenched tightly around the dildo to feel those harsh slaps, making him feel the vibration even more.

Kakashi slapped the right and left asscheeks in turns, making them both red and have his handprints.

Obito's drool fell down his chin even more onto the desk, the sting sent heat to his groin and his cock twitched with precum as Kakashi kept spanking his ass.

"Next time make sure to keep your promise,"

"Y-Yes!"

Kakashi finally stopped after several slaps, but left the dildo inside still. He turned Obito's body to face him, and the black haired man whimpered as his lover kissed his lips, and pinned him to the desk, Obito clung fiercely to his lover's neck. Kakashi felt Obito shudder against him, a little sound of pleasure shaking through him. Kakashi kissed his neck, and Obito moaned again.

"K-Kakashi, ahh," he said, gasping. "Please… touch me." Obito was breathless.

Kakashi took off Obito's clothes and threw it on the floor, leaving the Uchiha fully naked and exposed on his desk. Lips still pressed against Obito's neck as his hand reached down the Uchiha's cock, grabbing and stroking the hard length while licking and nipping at his neck.

Obito groaned and thrust into the Hokage's hand. "Please," He begged again. "Please, more, Kakashi,"

Kakashi grabbed Obito's sore ass, he gently massaged it, grinning as the Uchiha moaned over the desk.

The silver haired hokage then took something from the drawer. "I bought this to eat later, but I guess I can share it with you?"

Obito saw a cup of ice cream in Kakashi's hand, he raised an eyebrow and his lover just smiled. Kakashi took both Obito's hands and held them above his head.

"Hands above head and don't move them,"

Obito just obeyed him as Kakashi opened the cup of the ice cream and took some with the small spoon. The Uchiha had no idea, but he gasped when his lover put that ice cream on his left nipple.

"Aaah!" Obito jolted. "K-Kakashi, cold!"

"Don't move your hands." Kakashi said as he put the ice cream on Obito's right nipple and deliberately rubbed the nipple with the spoon.

"Ngghh!!" Obito bit his lips and his arms trembled above his head. "Ahhh, Kakashi," His nipples were already hard and sensitive, and now he had to bear the cold of this ice cream. Obito wiggled uncomfortably underneath Kakashi, the vibration in his hole made it worse.

As he was done with the nipples, Kakashi finally took out the dildo, showing Obito's red and throbbing hole, to replace the toy with the ice cream. Obito jolted again to feel his hole covered with the coldness.

"Ahhh, clean me, please… please," Obito spoke breathlessly with his red face. "It's cold, I can't bear it, please…"

Kakashi smiled. "I know," He started from the chest, licking the right hardened-sensitive nipple clean. That nipple was perky and poking his tongue.

"Mmm!" Obito felt Kakashi licking his nipple with a circle move, then sucked the pinky bud hard. "Ahhhh!" He tilted his head back feeling it.

Kakashi moved to the other one and did the same until finally he left them red, perky, and oversensitive.

"Well, well, what did we get here? Look at them, Obito, your nipples are so red and perky," Kakashi said, satisfied, as he reached both nipples with his fingers, rubbing them at the same time.

"Ngghh~" Obito wiggled again, his arms trembling as he kept them above his head.

"Do you like it when I play with your nipples?"

"Yes…" Obito answered with heavy breath.

"How much do you like it?"

"Aaah, I-I like everything you do to my nipples, rubbing, pinching, twisting, everything, mnnh!"

"I see. Let's do it then." Kakashi twisted those perky nipples and Obito instantly moaned louder. "I'm sure I can make you cum just by your nipples,"

"You often did that already, aaah,"

"You're right,"

As the last tease, Kakashi deliberately pulled them together and Obito arched his back while letting out a long moan in pleasure. "Ahhh!!" He panted, the precum on his tip already flowing down his cock.

"Now, let's clean your lower part," Kakashi smiled, satisfied with what he did to Obito's over-sensitive nipples.

Leaning forward, Kakashi's tongue licked between the ass cheeks, eliciting a whimper of surprise from his lover's mouth. Moving deeper, Kakashi's tongue wriggled inside Obito, causing him to jerk a little, panting. The ice cream was finally gone.

His erection rubbed up against Obito, teasingly. Lips also pressed against Obito's shoulder. Kakashi inserted two fingers inside Obito without warning, causing him to gasp. He heard papers fall to the floor as Obito thrust himself against the fingers inside him, rocking the desk.

"Ahh, Kakashi, aahh,"

Kakashi moved his fingers quickly inside his lover, enjoying the lewd and needy sounds he made. Deep inside Obito, his fingers gently wriggled, Kakashi wanting to prepare him for something better.

"Nnggh, Ka-kakashi, please," Obito moaned, panting heavily. "I-I want you,"

Kakashi leaned in. "Want me to what?" Hei whispered low. Obito turned his head slightly to feel that hot breath in his ear, letting out a soft moan, he looked at Kakashi from the corner of his eyes.

"Fuck me right now please," Obito said, face flushed with desire. Kakashi withdrew his fingers from Obito while the Uchiha spread his legs more for him. Kakashi teasingly prodded his hole with the head of his cock. It was slick because of the ice cream. His hand gently felt up Obito's ass one last time as he licked his lips.

Slowly, Kakashi entered Obito, grinning as he heard the slow intake of breath from his lover, the air passing through his teeth. Obito was tight, and Kakashi took his time, savoring the feeling. Fully inside his lover, Kakashi remained still for a moment, moving only his head to nibble Obito's ear and making him moan.

"Haa, ahhh, Kakashi," he said, pleading. "Yes, keep filling me like this, so good… but you moving is better," Kakashi blew in Obito's ear, turned on by the helpless need in his lover's voice.

Kakashi moved his hips very slowly, giving cause to Obito's whimper. He just smiled, amused at how very needy his lover looked like that.

"Gosh, give it everything you've got!" Obito said unsatisfied.

Kakashi chuckled. "You might regret that later,"

Putting his hand on Obito's waist, he gripped him tightly as he moved in and out of him roughly. Kakashi thrust harder and faster into the hole. Obito moaned in pleasure as Kakashi's cock went deep inside him. Panting and hot, Kakashi bent down over his lover, biting down on his shoulder as he went deeper.

"Nngh, Kakashi! Ahh! Ahh!" Obito cried, reaching back to dig his fingers into Kakashi's hair. "Keep going, please, Kakashi—ahh!"

Burying his head against Obito's neck, sucking on his skin, Kakashi reached his hand down, stroking and squeezing Obito's cock. He could hear Obito's moans of pleasure, his hand moving up and down in a quick rhythm with his thrusts. Obito cried out at last, and Kakashi felt his lover cum in his hand, covering it with his warm seed. Soon, Kakashi was also cum inside Obito.

Panting and still moving a little inside of Obito, Kakashi breathlessly kissed the side of his lover's neck, and gently nuzzled his face. He could hear Obito panting underneath him, tired from the love-making.

Kakashi pulled out and Obito groaned because of the emptiness.

"Obito, you should probably get out of here, although if you want to stay here with that look on your face and your bare ass, I think I could manage to get in the mood again in a little bit," Kakashi said, laughing. "Or rather, get my body in the mood to. Because I certainly want to do that again."

"Perv as always," Obito chuckled, "But why not? I like it when you fuck me, too,"

Obito grabbed his pants and clothes, wearing them. "I wanted to have lunch with you but we ended up fucking,"

Kakashi fixed his pants. "Hey, it was your fault for teasing me a lot. Now I wonder what is your reason for coming here? Do you really want to have lunch with me or just want to fuck?"

"Hey! I really want to have lunch with you, but I think you don't need it anymore,"

"Why?"

"Because you got your lunch already. Me,"

Kakashi chuckled, "Can't deny that,"

"I'll go home now to clean up, and I'll use Kamui instead, worrying if people see me covered in your cum,"

"You're right. Ok, be careful,"

Obito smiled and leaned in to kiss Kakashi. "Thanks for the pleasure. I'll be waiting at home, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

And with that, Obito disappeared into Kamui and Kakashi sighed on his chair, continuing his work with a smile.


End file.
